bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Danvers
Miss Danvers is Dr. Crabblesnitch's high strung secretary. Miss Danvers was voiced by Lori Funk. Character inspiration Miss Danvers may have been partially inspired by the character "Mrs. Danvers" from Rebecca, a novel by Daphne du Maurier. Mrs. Danvers was a domineering housekeeper for an estate, and devoted to the late first wife of the narrator's husband, much the same way as Bully's Miss Danvers is devoted to Dr. Crabblesnitch. However, the novelized Mrs. Danvers was far more villainous than Miss Danvers is. Character description Miss Danvers is a reasonably attractive middle aged woman although, like Dr. Crabblesnitch, her fashion sense is many years out of date. Her appearance is styled much like typical secretaries in the 1950's. She has neck length brown hair, and wears a black jacket over a gray blouse, and a black skirt and heels, and a gold necklace. She also wears white panties, this can be seen if she's knocked out. Characteristics Miss Danvers is fully devoted to Dr. Crabblesnitch and by extension her job. She dislikes the students at Bullworth Academy, but has a particular disliking of Jimmy Hopkins. Her least favorite thing of all appears to be when students pull the fire alarm. Her devotion to Dr. Crabblesnitch seems to be nothing short of fanatical. Whether she looks at him as a love interest, a role model, or something else isn't entirely clear. It is hinted that she wasn't always so prim, proper and devoted to good behavior as she is now. According to the Greaser Lefty, she used to dress up like a bunny and pose in magazines. In the Bully Facebook, Jimmy has drawn over her picture to make her appear to be a succubus. Role in story Ms. Danvers does not feature significantly in any mission, but she is the first person that Jimmy meets at Bullworth, during the mission Welcome to Bullworth, and can be found in her office in the school's main building. Quotes P.A Announcements * *sigh* Russell Northrop, please come to the office, at the top of the stairs, next to the trophy case. * Mr. Burton would like it known that Cornelius Johnson's score on his Physical Aptitude test was the lowest in the history of the entire Academy. *Students are reminded not to play Grottoes and Gremlins during class time. That means you, Melvin. *Don't forget. We're watching you at all times, you little monsters. *Johnny Vincent, you know what you've done, come to the office right away. *Whoever was making out in the English classroom, please report to the office right away. You need to be taught a lesson. *Johnny Vincent, your despicable behavior towards Derby Harrington has been noticed, come to the office. *Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to remind Jimmy Hopkins to keep his nose clean. When addressing Jimmy *I always knew you were a failure. *Run along now, child. *Where's your uniform, young Hopkins? When the Fire Alarm goes off *Whoever pulled that fire alarm, you're going to burn in hell. *One day there will be a real fire and the fire department won't come. Then you'll be sorry. *Please do not pull the fire alarm. You really should know better. *We know who pulled the fire alarm. Please turn yourself in at the office to avoid making it worse for yourself. When a student attacks her *Why you ruffian! * This will be reported! When knocked out *Dr. Crabblesnitch. Where are you...? *How could you? *I need a doctor. Others on Miss Danvers *Angie: Miss Danvers is always following Dr. Crabblesnitch around like some kind of puppy. Danvers, Miss Danvers, Miss